the meeting
by salllzy
Summary: what if a resteraunt opened in Volterra? what if Jane and Alec got adopted?


**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking_

Harry had done what he finally wanted to do which was open up a bakery, the war was over and now he was living his own life not the life everyone thought that he wanted. He didn't want to marry Ginny, he didn't want to have the perfect house, with 2.5 kids he just wanted to be left alone with his kitchen and bake.

So when Angela told him over a shop in Volterra going he decided to buy it, he had even managed to get Sarah and Angela to come along.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_Harry stared out of the window before speaking _

"_Hey Ang?__"_

_Angela looked up _

"_Yes bro?__"_

_Tilting his head to the side he asked _

"_Did you ever want to do something, that only you wanted to do?__"_

_Angela chuckled _

"_Yeah, I wanted to own a pub when we were younger.__"_

_Harry looked at Angela and inquired _

"_Why don__'__t you do it now?__"_

_Angela rose a eyebrow _

"_Because there is you and Sarah to think about silly, I don__'__t want to stay in England at all. Too many bad memories for me, and if I did open up a pub it would be somewhere sunny, like Italy or Spain.__"_

_Harry ran his scared hand over his lips, licking them he asked _

"_What if all three of us went? All three of us moved abroad.__"_

_The door of the study opened as a second female voice spoke up _

"_If we all went then that would be a dream come true, I always wanted to own a restaurant.__"_

_Harry smiled _

"_Its settled then!__"_

~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~

It had taken them three long months, three months of shouting, screaming, threats and arguing. But eventually they were going, Sarah had already left for Italy a week earlier to set everything up, she had bought a nice three bed roomed house, each room came with its own ensuite bathroom. There was even a study and a office, they even had a small garden to work in. All in all the house was perfect for them.

By the time the plane had landed both Harry and Angela were tired, but determined! With renewed life flowing through their veins they made their way to their new home to get settled in.

Sarah wiped the sweat off her brow, she had been decorating since four am. She knew her siblings plane had landed but she needed to get this done, applying the last coat of varnish to the bar she studied her work and smiled.

The wood was a deep cheery red, the barstools had velvet cushions on them. Even the walls were decorated with pictures of different animals, she felt proud. Smiling she picked up her bike keys and drive to the house.

Angela and Harry had just finished unpacking when a voice called out

"Honey I am home!"

Angela smiled as Harry replied

"We are in the living room!"

Sarah came into the room removing her bikers jacket as she went, throwing the jacket onto the back of 'her' chair she flopped down and asked

"So how did it go?"

Angela scowled

"Molly, Ginny, Ron and Granger are no longer talking to us. At all, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie support our decision. Hell even Papa understands!"

Harry snorted

"Papa said if he doesn't get weekly letters then he will come here and check up on us personally!"

Sarah laughed

"Can you imagine Severus Snape dungeon bat coming to Italy were its sunny!"

Harry and Angela fell into peals of giggles, soon the three were heading off to bed. For the first time in a long time they had a full nights sleep.

The next day Angela was helping Harry and Sarah get ready as her pub wouldn't be opening until the night so she spent her time in between the two places.

When the clock struck nine am Harry's bakery was officially open, both Angela and Harry were run off their feet, the bakery was packed people from all over the city had came to the bakery for its grand opening.

By the time twelve pm came around Angela and Harry had been run ragged, their feet hurt and they had pains in their backs from all the bending over and picking up they did. The two quickly made their way over to Sarah's restaurant to give her a hand little did they know that their lives would be changed. When they had arrived at the restaurant they found it empty, wondering where their sister had went the two shook their heads as they got to work on the food.

Jane Volturi was a feared member of the guard, there wasn't anyone in the guard who didn't fear her except for her brother. She had seen many things, she had seen the Masters get married to three women who were power hungry, greedy and manipulative. She had watched as her Masters the ones that she had sworn to protect became shells of their former selves, she watched as the women became more greedy and demanded things off the guard and off their husbands without a care in the world. She wanted to do something for them she really did, but what could she do?

Kicking a rock she watched as it sailed and hit someone on the head

"Hey! Who hit me?"

Jane froze on the spot before walking over

"I am so sorry! I didn't realise anyone was there!"

If Jane could she would of complimented herself on her acting skills, to a human eye she looked about 17/18 years old. She had seen how the teens of today acted and when she needed it she copied what they did, it helped to lure her targets in most of the time.

"Hey no worries, you look down in the dumps."

Jane looked up at the woman and noticed a soft smile on her face, her eyes held no judgement it was as if she could see into your soul. Jane felt stunned for a few seconds before replying

"its nothing."

A hearty chuckle was her reply

"I suppose that rock was just got kicked for no reason then?"

Jane shrugged

"its just….."

She watched as the strangers eyes soften a bit more before she realised that this is what a mother would do, sit and listen to her problems. Bitterness and anger made its way up she hadn't known her mother as the villagers had hung her for giving birth to her and Alec, just as she was about to lash out a set of arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt herself been pulled into a warm body as the stranger calmed her

"Its fine, come one baby girl let all them tears out."

For Jane that was enough, the kindness of one stranger broke her resolve and she started to dry sob into the stranger's top

"there you go, get all them nasty emotions out."

Jane clinged on to her as though she was a life line, and to Jane right now she was, she was the life raft holding her above the stormy sea that was her life right now. She couldn't go to Aro with this, he wouldn't understand even though he was her sire, Alec would try and cheer her up but it didn't always work.

"There you go."

A hand began to run through her hair, and eventually the dry sobs subsided. Lifting her head from the strangers chest she whispered

"Thank you."

A smile was her answer, she stood in those warm arms, those warm safe arms for a couple more minutes before she stepped back

"I need to get to the castle."

A raised eye brow was her reply followed by a question

"I take it that you live there?"

Jane nodded, the stranger hummed before speaking

"Tell you what kiddo, here is my number and my address. You ever need me just drop me a text or pop to the house if I am not there then check Black Bells, you may not know me but I want to help you get through this. You haven't had a lot of good influences in your life I can see that, and before I forget come to the opening tonight and bring who you want."

She watched as the stranger gave her a piece of paper with her number and address on before committing it to memory, perhaps if she was lucky she could ask Aro to turn the woman just so her and Alec could have a mother.

With a lighter step Jane began to walk back to the castle. When she arrived at the castle she went straight to the throne room, the sight that greeted her broke her un-beating heart there sat on their throne looking depressed were Aro, Marcus and Caius. She knew that she had to do something but what?

Then she remembered the phone number! Leaving the throne room she ran to her room and picked up her phone before dialling the number

"_Hello, this is Sarah Potter speaking.__"_

Jane took a unneeded breath before speaking

"Hi Sarah, its Jane, the girl from earlier."

"_Hey how you feeling?__"_

Jane felt a genuine smile tug at her lips before replying

"Would you be able to keep a table open tonight?"

A soft sigh could be heard on the phone followed by shuffling

"_I can do, a table for how many though?__"_

Jane thought about it, she needed to get Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Masters Aro, Caius and Marcus out of the castle as well as her and her brother she thought it over for a few more seconds before speaking

"A table for eight maybe more."

A laugh could be heard

"_Brining the full castle.__"_

Jane giggled a foreign sound to her

"I could try."

She could hear muffled laughter on the other end before Sarah spoke up

"_Bring who you can, I will sort out the table and other things.__"_

With that the line went dead, Jane couldn't help it but a genuine laugh escaped her. For the first time in a long time she felt like she was free, that some one understood her. For once Jane was right.

Leaving her room she went to the throne room, on the way she spotted Alec who was talking to Demetri and Felix. The three noticed her good mood and raised their eyebrows at her, Jane shook it off and they knew that she would explain later. When she arrived at the throne room she contained a growl at the sight before her, the 'wives' were arguing with her Masters. Jane stomped down on the urge to use her powers on them, it wouldn't be good for her if she used her powers on the 'wives' no matter how good it would make her feel. She watched as they stormed away and slammed the throne room doors closed behind them in a childish temper tantrum, carefully approaching the thrones she spoke

"Master Aro are you okay?"

Aro tried to look like his normal cheerful self but it he failed before he even tried, even Marcus looked more miserable than normal

"No Jane we are not."

Jane walked towards the thrones and says

"Master why do you put up with it?"

Aro sighed

"They used to be different."

Jane could repress the urge anymore and hugged Aro, the room went deathly quiet. Jane realising what she had done stepped back in horror

"Ma-ma-Master Aro I am so sorry!"

The looks on everyone's faces was comical, no one knew what to do or how to act. Caius shook himself out of the stupor first and snarled

"Jane, you are forgetting your place."

Jane bowed her head in submission and whispered

"I know but I cant see you like this!"

Marcus looked at Jane and asked

"Like what?"

Everyone wanted to hear what Jane had to say, all eyes were on her as she spoke

"Shells, shells of your former selves. Master Caius used to give sarcastic remarks, but you could always count on him to give you the truth blunt and straight! You Master Marcus, you would tell jokes and make us laugh, you would have a sharp wit and always give out solid advice if we needed it."

Jane looked at each one as she spoke turning to Aro she spoke once again

"And you Master Aro, you would find new ways to introduce yourself to whoever walked through those doors, you would make us laugh it was as though your were life itself!"

The room went back to silent as Jane finished her speech, Jane looked at the three brothers before speaking

"if I get punished for caring then so be it! But I don't want to see you suffer any more than what you have! You gave us a place that we could call home, you gave us a family, you cared for us as though we were your own. So if I get punished for caring about you then that's fine but DON'T ASK ME TO STOP!"

Jane's chest was heaving with unnecessary breath as everyone took in her words, Alec walked forwards and stood next to his sister before saying

"Same goes for me."

Felix and Demetri looked at each other before walking forwards

"Us as well."

Soon most of the guard had stood behind Jane in a united front, the brothers for once were speechless. They hadn't know how badly it was affecting them all, they hadn't seen it. Now here it was staring them in the face. Looking at the assembled group Aro spoke

"We appreciate it we truly do, but there is very little we CAN do."

Jane smiled as she says

"I can help with that Master Aro."

Caius raised a eyebrow

"Oh?"

Jane pulled out her phone before dialling a number once again

"_This is Sarah speaking, and I swear to god if this is Harry I will shave your head!__"_

Jane bit her lip before saying

"I feel sorry for this 'Harry' person."

Laughter could be heard for a few seconds

"_Well if it isn__'__t my little rock kicker! How are you feeling now?__"_

Jane could feel the stares and for once she didn't care at all

" I was wondering what is the dress code?"

Sarah snorted

"_You could come in your birthday suit I wouldn__'__t care, so long as you smiled.__"_

Alec stared intently at his sister trying to figure out what was going on and he wasn't the only one

"I don't think any one would appreciate it."

"_Stuff them, I have a table for ten ready and waiting at your orders.__"_

"But I only asked for eight."

"_yeah I know, but I had this hunch that some extra people would be coming.__"_

Jane looked at Afton and Chelsea before speaking

"You guessed right."

"_ha! I knew it now Harry owes me!__"_

Jane smirked

"I am so glad I can help with your gambling."

"_Hey Its not like I wasn__'__t going to give you a cut!__"_

Jane smiled fore a few seconds before biding farewell. She looked at the group, the group was silent for a few seconds until Aro broke it

"Jane."

Jane looked at Aro before speaking

"Master Aro, I had planned on asking you for the night off. But when I entered the throne room earlier I changed my plans."

Caius scowled at her

"So you made us all plans!"

Jane hung her head in shame

"I just thought if you went out for a night, that maybe you would see what you have missed."

Marcus looked at Jane and could tell that for once her intention were pure, she hadn't meant any harm by doing this she truly wanted them happy

"Jane."

Jane looked up at Marcus, Marcus made sure that he stared right at her before saying

"thank you."

Caius and Aro looked at Marcus with incredulous expressions and were about to interrupt before Marcus could continue

"However, you did this without our knowledge and approval. We will have to punish you."

Jane just looked at Marcus

"I understand Master Marcus."

With that Jane swept from the room leaving everyone shocked and very confused, Felix summed it up nicely for everyone

"What the hell just happened? And who was that?"

Many of the group could only nod Jane was certainly acting strange.

~~~~~~~~With Harry, Angela and Sarah~~~~~~~

The trio had managed to get everything sorted, when Sarah had came back Angela and Harry could tell that something was wrong. She was anxious and kept glancing at her phone every few minutes, eventually Harry pulled her to the side and demanded she tell him what was wrong.

Sarah broke and told him everything that had happened, she didn't spare any details and when she was finished she spoke

"It was like looking at a younger version of ourselves, I could see the pain that she was in and needed to be there for her."

Harry and Angela shared a look before Harry inquires

"Was it like a pull?"

Sarah sharply nods

"It was like I had to ease her pain, make her better."

Angela ran a hand down her face

"Your Fae mothering instincts are strong, strong enough to recognise a child in pain."

Sarah looked troubled, Angela hurriedly continued

"Its not a bad thing, in fact it is a good thing it mean that you are in tune with your instincts and wish to protect her."

Harry nodded and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder

"What she says is true you know that, as well as I do. It means that when the time is right no matter what she will accept you for who you are, she will accept all of us."

Sarah smiled

"Then lets get back to work!"

Angela chuckled, and walked back into the kitchen. The war had been hard on all of them but Sarah had lost a lot more than most people, the war had taken her child from her. Angela didn't want to think about it but her mind wandered.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"_PUSH THEM BACK!__"_

_Angela swore and began to fire more spells, she could see that Harry was struggling, Sarah wasn__'__t fairing much better at all. Firing off more spells Angela ran to Harry and covered him, an ear piercing scream echoed in the air they both watched as Sarah went down a gaping hole in her stomach. _

"_SARAH!__"_

_The two rushed to over to her they stood over her body and fired spell after spell at the death eaters who knew that the tide had turned, the triplets were no longer playing nice they were aiming to kill. _

_Harry picked Sarah up and ran to the infirmary, putting her down on the bed he screamed _

"_POPPY!__"_

_They watched as a familiar med witch came bustling in they heard her gasp as Angela begged _

"_Save her please!__"_

_They stood in the waiting room for eight hours before they were allowed to enter again, but the solemn face of Poppy told them not all was well _

"_Did either of you know she was pregnant?__"_

_Angela gaped like a fish out of water, while Harry shook his head _

"_No did the baby?__"_

_Poppy shook her head in a negative fashion, Angela broke down on Harry and cried, she cried for the baby her sister lost. She cried for the baby that would never grow up, and she cried because she would never get to meet them. _

_It would take two days for Sarah to wake up, when they told her the most soul shattering scream could be heard._

~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~

The two had to watch Sarah for three years afterwards, she hadn't taken the news well. Even now six years on she would get this lost look in her eyes as she stared out into space, the bouts of suicidal depression and urges died down but they still watched her.

Angela shook her head of such morbid thoughts, today was supposed to be a good day a happy day. Angela just hoped that this 'Jane' could help their sister heal, they both knew she needed it.

Harry had finished with the last batch of treacle tarts, he could feel Angela's depression through the bond and sent reassuring feelings back. He knew what she was thinking about, and he hoped the same as she did. They both knew that if one of them died the others would follow as the sibling bond wouldn't be complete, there would be a hole were one should have been.

Harry smiled and walked out into the front of the restaurant and spotted Sarah with a glass of wine, slowly sipping it. Hoping up onto a stool he pulled the bottle next to him

"You know this is a good thing right?"

Sarah sighed

"I know, believe me I do. But it's the thought what if I lose her? What if I cant protect her!"

Harry span Sarah around to face him

"You will! Do you want to know why?"

Sarah nodded

"Because you have us! Me and Angela we wont let it happen again!"

Sarah nodded and leaned onto Harry as she began to cry, Harry ran a hand through her hair and knew that she was healing. He held her, just like she held him after a nightmare, just like she comforted Angela after she had a night terror. So for once he was going to look after her and take some of the pain off her shoulders.

***********some time later********************

The restaurant was open, the trio showed no signs of their earlier distress, in fact it looked like they had forgotten about it.

Angela had decided to push her opening night back, one more day. She smiled as she greeted a large group of guests

"Hello welcome to Black Bells, I am Angela how may I help you?"

She watched as a young girl walked forwards spoke

"is Sarah here?"

Angela smiled, so this was Jane the one that was unknowingly helping their sister. Angela fought a frown she could feel the pain coming of Jane in waves, whatever had happened was terrible. In fact all of the group seemed to be in some sort of emotional pain, Angela bent down to Jane's level and spoke

"So your Jane!"

She watched as Jane his her face in her brothers shoulder, standing back up to her full height of 6 ft 6 she says

"Let me just go and get her."

With that she walks away humming as she went. Alec looked at Jane before asking

"So we will meet this Sarah?"

Jane nodded, while she hadn't told them everything she had told them some of what had happened. Aro felt giddy, he really did! A strange woman was managing to do what he hadn't been able to do in three hundred years! Turning he looked at Caius who was scanning the establishment with a sneer on his face, Marcus was checking for all possible exits and attack areas.

After a few minutes of waiting a woman walked over to them, and the group understood why Jane liked her. She had a soft smile on her face but it was the eyes that got them all, to them it looked as though she would never judge you as if she would listen to all your problems then try and help anyway she could.

Jane smiled as Sarah approached

"hey kiddo, so this this your group?"

Jane nodded

"this is everyone."

Sarah smiled and gestured for them to follow her, she took them up a set of spiralling stair cases followed by a long corridor. Sarah smirked as she opened the door, they all looked at the table in wonder. That's when they noticed they were on the roof! But it wasn't like a normal roof the entire place had been redone as a garden! She lead them to their table and speaks

"there is a complement bottle of wine for those of you that can drink, and here is your menus."

With that she walked back down the stairs.

Harry was enjoying himself! He was in his element, he used every trick of the trade he knew. He watched as people came and went but it was the group that Sarah spoke to that got to him, they screamed pain. It was as if they had seen years of pain and been through years of pain, he shook his head he would have time to dwell on it later right now he had things to cook!

~~~~~~~~~~Rooftop~~~~~~~~

The vampires had sat down and opened their menus, they watched as the menu changed right before their eyes! It was like there was a brand new menu in front of them, the group took their time to decided what they wanted.

Even Caius looked as though he was relaxing! Jane looked around the table and thought

_This is worth any punishment! _

When they had all decided, they waited for Sarah to reappear after a few seconds she did carrying a notebook with her. Once they had all placed their orders she smiled

"Shouldn't take too long!"

Pouring them all a glass on wine she winked and walked back down to the kitchen whistling. Marcus been the very brave soul that he was took a sip and gasped

"Wh-wha-what! How is this possible?"

Caius sneered

"Surely it isn't that bad!"

Caius took a sip as well, the guard nearly laughed he looked like a fish out of water! Aro curious as to what was going on took a sip as well, Aro tasted actually tasted the flavour of the wine! He clapped his hands together

"Well this changes everything!"

Caius snorted

"indeed it does!"

Marcus cast a eye over all of them before saying

"But what are they? It is obvious that they are not human."

They all fell into their thoughts, until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal Sarah, the female from before and a male that they hadn't seen before. They watched as they wheeled several trolleys between them, once they reached the table they stopped. Soon the food was on the table, it didn't smell unpleasant like food normally did it smelt pleasant to them. Sarah winked

"Enjoy your meal, we need to see the last of our human customers out."

With that the three disappeared leaving several stunned vampires, Alec picked up his fork and picked up a piece of steak before attentively taking a bite. Alec shocked everyone by moaning and digging into the food with vigour, taking that as a signal everyone began to eat and the conversation flowed.

~~~~~~Downstairs~~~~~~

Harry was sat on a barstool cradling a pint, he had just finished cleaning the kitchen. Harry rested his head on the cold wood, what a night! And this was only the opening! Harry frowned as he thought over the group that had came in earlier, it seemed like the whole group carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. The emotional pain knocked him sideways how did they live with it?

Harry sighed and looked at Angela and Sarah who were preparing the drinks and putting them on to the trays, the trio knew that they would have to tell the group and soon. They could tell that the group were vampires but they didn't know who or how old, after all what was the harm in befriending them?

~~~~~~The rooftop~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry helped Sarah and Angela take the trays upstairs were they heard conversations, the trio smiled and opened the door.

Jane smiled as she seen Sarah and her siblings bring in the last of the food and drinks, it had been such a wonderful night! She wished that it could be like this every night! But she knew that it wouldn't be like that, none of the three had any bonds to them. Even if Jane really wanted Sarah to adopted her and Alec, she watched as the trio picked up the dirty plates and put them onto the tray and passed out the desserts with a smile. Jane felt a pang in her heart when would her and her Masters have something like this? Someone who wouldn't judge them? Someone who would listen to all of their problems no matter what?

Alec looked at his sister and could see her becoming depressed, after years of been there for each other they could read each other quiet well. He watched as Jane watched Sarah and knew what she was thinking, Sarah would make a wonderful mother. But he doubted she would allow them into her life, or even into her siblings lives after all who wants two immortal teenagers?

Aro smiled as Harry gave Marcus his dessert and coffee, they were truly geniuses! Aro turned to Sarah and smiled

"You would make a wonderful mother."

Sarah stood ramrod still, her eyes clouded over and she gripped the tray so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Turning on heel she murmured

"Excuse me."

She walked away and closed the door silently behind her, Aro looked worried as he asked

"Did I say something wrong?"

Harry sighed and placed the tray down

"Sarah lost a child a few years ago, when you said that it reminded her of what she lost of what all three of us lost."

Angela placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

"it has been six years and it still pains her."

Aro looked ashamed

"I did not mean to bring up bad memories for her, what I said was true she would make a truly wonderful mother."

The two shared a smile

"We know!"

With that they finished severing up the rest of the desserts and drinks. Harry looked at the group and his eyes landed on Jane, he could see the turmoil inside of the young vampire

"Jane, don't be afraid. You don't have anything to fear you have helped more than you truly know."

With that Harry turned on his heel and left the group to ponder his words.

~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~

Everyone had fell into a routine, the Volturi members would come and have a meal at the restaurant once a week. What was once a acquaintance was now a blossoming and blooming friendship, the group had never spoken of that day. But when the vampires thought Sarah wasn't looking they would watch her and make sure that she was alright, but this day was different.

Sarah sat in her office with sheets of paper, adoption papers to be more precise. It was the day she would ask if Jane and Alec would become her children officially, which was why she was nervous and when she was nervous she paced and when she paced she thought and when she thought she rambled and babbled.

That was how Harry, Angela, Aro, Caius and Marcus found her pacing in front of her office fire mumbling to herself

"But what if they say no? I mean its not like I will die or anything! Its just that they would of said no, and if they do say no then my heart will break and if it breaks then, I will want to die and if I want to die Ang and Hare will be on suicide watch!"

Angela snickered and walked forwards while Harry grabbed hold of his rambling, nervous sister and forced her to sit down

"now what has you so worked up?"

Sarah passed the papers to Harry who read them and smiled

"You do know that they will say yes."

Sarah blinked

"Harry when did you get here? Ohh god I forgot you were coming today!"

Caius, Marcus and Aro laughed at their friends predicament, she well and truly had gotten herself worked up!

But the leaders, the leaders harboured deep secrets. They had fallen in love with the triplets, they wanted and needed them in their lives. They had divorced their wives well ex wives now, so they could pursue the ones that they wanted. But they didn't know how they would react so them kept quiet and waited, it wasn't like they didn't have all of time after all.

Later that day Sarah had returned with a large smile Jane and Alec had said yes! So Sarah had found herself with two new children, Harry and Angela had found one niece and one nephew who they loved dearly.

All the while that this happened the leaders watched and waited, they would wait for the day and when that day came they would take what was theirs and only theirs. Besides living for three thousand years had given them some patience.

"Aro?"

"Yes Caius?"

"How long do you think we will have to wait?"

"You know I am not sure, Marcus what do you think?"

"They are dense brother, they wont know if it jumped up and bit them on the arse."

*Sigh*

"Caius?"

"Yes Aro?"

"I think we will need to take this into our own hands."

"indeed brother."

"Indeed we shall."

**The end of part 1 **


End file.
